


I save everyone

by TimelessToast



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depression, Gen, River is mentioned, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessToast/pseuds/TimelessToast
Summary: My oc (Kat) goes through some tough times and the doctor is there to save her. River is mentioned so if you are looking for a ship story you won't find anything in here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Contains self harm and suicidal actions 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I heard a scream ring out in the night. No, maybe it was just my Imagination. I should try to get some sleep. I told myself, as I was always tired. I tried to quiet my mind, but all I could think of was whether that scream was real or not.  
I got up out of bed. No longer controlling my thoughts. My mom is probably out drinking. I checked the time. 12:32. 

I slipped on my shoes and went out the door. I started walking. I didn't stop until I reached the edge of a cliff. Why do you keep bringing yourself here if you never actually jump? I asked myself. Just do it, my mind told me, go on, jump. It's not like anyone would notice you are gone. 

I held my breath, and closed my eyes. I braced myself for the jump. Just as I started falling, I felt a hand grasp my arm, And then he grabbed my other wrist tightly, to make sure I wouldn't fall any farther.  
"GET OFF OF ME" I yelled, tears streaming down my face  
"No" the man said in a stern but caring voice. "Nobody will die. Not tonight."  
He pulled me up and dragged me away from the edge. I turned my head and looked at his face. He had light brown hair that looked like an ocean, And he wore a tweed jacket and a red bowtie.  
"W-who are you? Why did you save me?" I asked him  
"I'm the Doctor, and I save everyone." He replied  
"What kind of name is that? Is your first name "The" or something? You expect me to believe that your parents actually named you that?" I questioned Him. "Why don't you just let me fall, I'm not getting kidnapped by a strange man that doesn't even have a real name"  
"It's not my name, I just call myself the doctor. Now why would you go and do such a horrible thing as that. Jumping off a cliff?"  
"Because..I.. I'm all alone, nobody cares about me. I'd be better off dead..."  
"Well, I care about you, what was your name again?"  
"Kat." I replied brushing the dark brown bangs from my pale face.  
"Why don't you go get some sleep, Kat. Don't you have school tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed him away. He doesn't actually care about me. Why would a stranger care about me, of all people?   
I stormed off into the night. I walked back to my house, slumped onto my bed, and grabbed the razor from under my pillow. If I can't die then I'll just give myself the pain I deserve.

I closed my eyes tightly and pushed the blade against my skin. I barely felt anything except for the warm blood running down my wrist. The rush of calm that followed was the best thing I felt in a long time. My mind begged for another, and another, and before I knew it, my arm was covered in cuts. 

I walked to the bathroom and ran water over them, turning my sink blue. I winced as a sharp pain followed. I waited until they clotted and pulled my sleeve back over them and gingerly went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning. My mom was still gone. I got out of bed and walked to school like usual.   
When I entered the schoolyard I bumped into that strange man I saw the night before. Did he say he called himself "the doctor"? I thought it was just a dream.  
"Ow. Watch where you're walking!" I half shouted at him.  
He was wearing what I assumed to be 3D glasses and was holding a small probe-like device that lit up green.   
The doctor snapped his head up  
"Kat! Am I glad to see you." He said happily  
"Mhmm me too" I said sarcastically

We both stood there in silence.  
"Wait a minute... Why are you here?" We both said in unison.  
I wasn't expecting him to be at my school.  
"Wel-" we both said in unison, again.  
"You go first" I told him.  
"I'm subbing for one of the teachers here. The chemistry teacher...I just love chemistry... Mr. Tuchna? I wasn't expecting you'd be among the students."  
"Well I am" I replied stubbornly  
The doctor just rolled my eyes at my comment. For some reason his eyes sparkled with excitement, as if he was a little five year old planning on going on an adventure.  
I couldn't help but smile. His eyes were so ancient but his face was so young. I didn't understand. 

I walked into the school building, I kept thinking about this man, not in a lovey Dovey way... He was just so... Familiar. I couldn't explain it.   
I unpacked my bag into my locker, completely distracted, then I got pushed into the cold metal containment. All I could see was Tiffany, a diva who stalked the schools with her little entourage. "What's with all the black? Are you emo? Why are you wearing a sweater in the middle of spring? Did you cut your arms?" Tiffany smirked.  
All I could hear was her entourage giggling before she slammed the door in my face.   
Why did they have to torment me? I'm not worth tormenting. Now I was stuck inside this locker. 

The bell rang. I started pounding on the doors.   
"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"   
I wasn't expecting anybody to come help a dork like Me. But sure enough, the locker door opened and there stood the doctor.  
I just stared at him, wide eyed. He had the goofiest smile on his face.   
I pushed myself out of the locker and lay there on the ground. I started crying.   
"I don't understand why I get bullied here. I try my best to fit in but I just don't." I sat up. "Doctor. Why are you actually here? Why did you save me just now?"  
"You called." The doctor said.  
"What? No I didn't. You might have me mixed up with someone else." I replied.  
"Nope. I checked. You are Katarina Mitsubishi right?" He asked  
I nodded my head. I didn't remember calling anybody with the name 'doctor'.  
"I got a message on this thing." He whipped out a piece of paper that had a message on it that read:   
Please help. Anybody. God? If anybody can help me... Please.   
-Katarina Mitsubishi

I shrugged it off. I don't know why but I trusted this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chemistry class is usually boring. Thanks to the doctor, it wasn't.  
"Today in chemistry class we are going to take blood samples, and test them to see which of those blood types is the most common, etc." the doctor explained. "Grab a partner and get started."

I looked around the room. There was an odd number of students and I was left all alone. It was for the best anyway. I saw that everyone's blood was red, and mine is blue. People would just make fun of me.   
The doctor watched the class closely, and eyed Tiffany and her entourage suspiciously.   
The doctor came over to me. 

"Why aren't you participating?" He asked.  
"Nobody wants to be my partner" I half lied, not wanting to tell him about my weird blood.  
"Well I'll be your partner" he replied.  
I shook my head. The doctor looked suspicious for a moment, then proceeded to annoy me.  
"Well why not? You need to get a good grade on this."   
I stayed silent. My blood is none of his business.  
He took a syringe and rolled up my sleeve. I winced at the pain of the cuts on my arm.   
His eyes turned from excited to sad in the blink of an eye.  
"Kat... Why-" He cut himself off. He looked heartbroken. I couldn't meet his eyes. I just looked away. He dragged me out into the hallway.  
"Kat." He said with a stern but hushed voice. "Why would you do this to yourself!?"   
"Why are you talking to me like you are my father? You aren't!" I tugged my arm away from him.  
I got up and walked toward the bathroom.   
"Kat," he yelled, "Kat!"  
"Stay out of my life!" I yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I read this chapter my heart breaks


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking home. Luckily I wasn't bombarded by Tiffany. The doctor came after me, running. I shut the door on him but I forgot to lock it.  
He pushed the door open."Kat! Please come talk to me!"  
"Get out of my house!" I yelled back  
He grabbed my by my wrists.  
"Sit down." He said, a Little aggravated.  
I sat down.

"Kat, you must listen to me." He said with a quiet yet angry voice  
"What." I said not wanting to obey him. I mean, who was he to tell me what to do?  
"You need to stop this. It isn't worth it, hurting yourself, killing yourself, beating yourself up..." he looked at a loss for words.  
He looked like he was about to cry.

 

"I wish my parents were here." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Kat... I am your parent, I mean, You are my daughter. You are a time lord, just like me."  
“A time...what?” I asked  
"A time lord. We are the last three- you, me, and your mother, River. We are a race of beings that travel through time and stuff."  
"I don't believe you. I was born to Mina Rosara Mitsubishi. I am not a stupid alien." I said calmly

"Then explain your blood." He said.  
"I'm just different is all." I replied, holding back Anger. "J-just... go away... I don't need you or anyone else telling me I'm okay... because im not.."  
"No, I will not go away. I'm staying right here." He replied, angry, like he were about to kill me or something.  
"Well I'm going up to my room. See ya." I said sarcastically, holding back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school, was the same, until lunch time when the doctor demanded I eat lunch in his classroom.  
"Katarina," he said in his annoying hushed-angry voice, slamming his hand on my desk. "You will come to my classroom during lunch time and talk about..." he looked around and noticed there were students around him "...your test grades"  
"Doctor!" I yelled, not meaning to raise my voice so loud. Everyone turned Their heads toward me.   
"Who's... doctor?" Muttered a few kids.   
I felt the blood rising in my cheeks and I pushed my bangs over my eyes so no-one could see.  
"Thanks a lot... look what you did." I yell-whispered at the doctor

But, I went to his classroom during lunch. Better that than deal with Tiffany harassing me. I stormed off toward his classroom, wanting to do nothing but punch him. 

"Kat! Glad you actually obeyed me."   
"Well doesn't someone have mood swings" I retorted  
I saw a bowl of custard and a paper plate with fish sticks on his desk.   
"Come, eat." He offered  
I sat down willingly. He started dipping the fish sticks in the custard and eating it. Okay I thought. Let's just get this over with.   
"Don't you eat?" He asked  
"No... I'm trying to.... lose weight....?" good going Kat. You really ballsed that up.   
"What? But your so skinny already."   
"Yah, you should have seen me two months ago." I retorted  
"To-shay" he said.   
He finished with his fish stick and cleaned up.  
"Come here, Kat" he motioned toward a closet  
"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" I motioned toward the closet   
He opened the closet door, and i was expecting for there to be bright glow coming out of it... and there was... a police box? What even? I was expecting something more... doctor-y.  
And then he told me to go inside of it. That was even more creepy. But I obeyed. I mean, disobeying hadn't gotten me anywhere.  
"Wait... what? It's..."I started  
"Yes yes...I've heard them all"  
" a different dimension inside of a box that could, shapeshift but you like it just the way it is, that runs on warp stars and has its own gravity field, and can generate its own amount of rooms and it's called the... TARDIS... it's all coming back to me..." I rambled  
"Haha KAT! My girl!" He said while running up and hugging me.  
"When can I see River?" I asked excitedly "and did the old girl keep my old room? I'd want to remodel it of course but I had a lot of stuff in it..."   
"Ummm how do I say this... river is... dead... but I'm sure we can travel back in time and see her."   
"Wait... what? Mom is... dead? No... she can't be... are you sure you were in the right time stream?..." I stuttered.  
All the doctor could do was nod his head. There is no future River anymore coming to save us... it's just us going back to save her. I wonder if she even knows that she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin


End file.
